


Mud's Thicker Than Blood (It's a Family Affair)

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Small Town Series [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80's AU, Anal Sex, Being Supportive, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, coming back home, coming out story, rejection from family, sick parent, this is a movie of the week and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years of silence, Liam gets a call from his family. When he and Louis go back to Kansas for his father's surgery, he gets reintroduced to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud's Thicker Than Blood (It's a Family Affair)

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the When You Walked In 'verse, my collection of stories set in the 80's with Liam an ex-Marine. I've been calling this my "Movie of the Week" story, as it's more of a mainstream coming-out kind of thing.

Liam had just gotten home after his first day as a journeyman electrician, and he was going to grab a snack and then go pick Louis up from his job, when the phone rang. He picked it up, figuring it was Bob or someone else they knew. “Hey,” he said.

“Liam?” Liam nearly dropped the phone. It had been nearly five years since he heard that voice. 

“Karen?” He said. He had never called his mum by her first name when he lived at their home, his parents had always been mum and dad. But they cut him off when they found out he was gay, so Karen had lost that title, far as he was concerned. “What’s going on? And how did you find me?”

“We found you through Niall,” she said, and Liam nodded, of course they did. “When he found you, he gave your number to Maura, and told her to give it to me if I ever asked. I asked, because your father is very sick. And we want you to come home.” 

Liam was silent for a minute. Then he said “Is he dying?” He had to know, if he was being asked back for a funeral or for something else. He had no idea what shape Geoff was in these days. Karen paused, and Liam almost asked again before she spoke.

“He could. He needs surgery,” Karen said. “So we need you to be there, and to help around the house until he gets well. Can you do that?” Liam thought about his job, his boyfriend, his apartment, everything Karen was telling him to drop and come back to Kansas for, even though they had no contact at all for so long.

“Karen, can you give me your number? I have to leave right now, but I promise I’ll call back.” Karen stammered in surprise, but she told Liam the number, and he wrote it on a Post-It. “I’m going to go now, I’ll call you tonight after supper. See you.” Then he hung up, grabbed an apple, and went to get Louis.

…  
“What? Don’t call her back, no, call her back and tell her to fuck off. How dare she not speak to you at all for five years,” Louis continued as they stopped at a Burger King. “And then call and demand your presence as your father goes in for some surgery she’s never even told you the details about. I can’t believe this.” 

“I know,” Liam said, as he stuck his head out the window to give their order. As they drove around, Liam said “But I don’t know. What if he dies? Shouldn’t I try to go and make things up before that?” 

“They’ve had time to contact you, I know Niall’s been here for some time. If he gave our number to his mum when he first got here, Karen’s had it for at least three years, maybe more.” 

“I know. I have to figure out what to say when I call her later. I don’t know if I’m coming, I don’t know what I’m getting into, really.” He paid for their food and handed Louis his drink and the bag. “I need more information, and to think it over.”

“I’ll go with you, if you want me to,” Louis said. Liam ran over the curb on his way out of the Burger King. “I don’t want you to go through this alone. I adore you, Liam, I want to protect you. If your mother is going to be mean and make you feel less, I want to be there to remind you that you’re not. You go see my family every Sunday, I can help you through this.” 

“Your mum loves me, it’s not the same.” Liam drove them home without saying much else, thinking about it as Louis turned up the radio for Paula Abdul. They got home and they had their burger dinner together. “I think I’ll bring it up,” Liam said. “And we can take the money we saved for the beach trip and use it to pay for airfare and a motel room if Karen won’t let both of us in the house.”

“I hate losing our vacation over this,” Louis said while stealing a fry from him. “But it would be worth it. I hope she’ll let us both come.”

“I won’t go without you, I promise,” Liam said, and he finished his drink. Then he got up and called the number he’d gotten from Karen. “Hi, I’m back.”

“When can you be here? The surgery is at the end of the week.”

“I need more information before I can give you an answer,” Liam said, and he look over to Louis, who mouthed ‘love you’ at him. “I want to bring my partner. If you don’t want us in the house, we’ll take a motel. I don’t want to come without him.”

Karen seemed speechless, so Liam had to wait a while for her to recover. Then she said “I don’t know if we’re ready for a new person right now. Your father has to have heart surgery, do you really want to make this all about yourself?” 

“I’m not making it about myself. I just want my partner there with me, like anybody else. You know, you’re the one demanding my presence after telling me not to come back five years ago, so I don’t think you’re the one with all the bargaining chips here.” Liam looked over at Louis, who fake-applauded, his face in a huge grin. Liam winked at him.

“I’m your mother. I need you to come here and help take care of things, it’s a family emergency. And you want to bring a stranger here when I need your help? I need you to help with the insurance and other things while your father is sick. I don’t know…he might not make it through the surgery Liam.” 

“So that’s why you want me, in case things get worse,” Liam said. He was quiet a minute. “I want to go, but I want to bring Louis with me. You’ll like him, he’s funny.” Liam looked over at Louis, who had a hand over his mouth to keep from cracking up. “We need to tell our jobs, buy plane tickets and pack. When do you need us there?” 

“As-as soon as you can,” Karen said. “I suppose it’s all right if he comes, but you might need to take a hotel. We don’t have a lot of room since we tore out the back room.” Liam had no knowledge of that, but he made an agreeing noise. “The surgery is Thursday, and it’s Monday, so. We’ll see you soon, let us know what day you’ll be here. Your sisters miss you Liam.” 

“It wasn’t my decision to stop seeing them, but yeah. I miss them too.” Liam reached for Louis and got his hand. Louis squeezed it. “We’re going to make our arrangements and I’ll call you later. Tell Ruth and Nicola I said hi. Dad too.” He hung up then, not wanting to say anything else. “This is probably a terrible idea,” Liam said.

“Still better than you going by yourself,” Louis said, and Liam bent down to hug him. When they let go, Louis called his boss and then Liam called his, they checked to see how much money they had, and they got tickets. When Liam called Karen again, he told her they’d be there by tomorrow. 

…

“This is Kansas. Can’t say I missed it that much,” Liam said, as they started their rental car and drove past all the flat Kansas lawns on the way to his parent’s house. “I’m glad you’re here.” He smiled over at Louis, who frowned out of his window at the scenery. 

“I can see why you joined the Marines, this place looks terrible. I say that and we’re in Georgia. It’s almost as hot as Georgia too.” Liam nodded at that, as he looked until he found his childhood home. He pulled into the driveway and looked at the property. The swing set they’d had as children had been taken down in his absence, and Liam wondered what else had changed. 

When Liam knocked on the door, he saw his mother check to see who it was through the window. Then a pause, and she was opening the door. “Hi,” Liam said, and she smiled at him, but didn’t hug him or cry or anything like that. “This is Louis. We’re at the Anchor Motel, closest one we could get. How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Liam watched as Karen looked over Liam’s shoulder to the man standing behind him. For a second Liam thought his mother would slam the door, but she got out of the way and let both of them in. Louis stood in front of her and held his hand out. Karen looked confused, more than angry, and after a moment, Louis dropped it and followed Liam into the kitchen.

Karen busied herself with making them cups of tea. Liam knew that Louis would rather have coffee, but he kept his mouth shut. If Karen wanted to offer anything to Louis, that was probably a good sign. “So what do you need me to help with?” Liam said as she gave him a cup of steaming tea and then got Louis’. “Is it paperwork for the hospital or something else? And where are my sisters?”

“I want you to help with some of that, and with your father’s will.” Liam looked up at her mid-sip and she gave him a shaky smile. “Just in case it comes to that. And Nicola and Ruth will be here tomorrow, early. I’m glad you got a motel room, we wouldn’t have much room after they get here.” Then she turned away to get some cookies out of the cupboards. “I can fix an early dinner if you boys are hungry.” Liam liked that she had included Louis in that, even if she wasn’t ready to shake his hand.

“That would be nice,” Louis said. “We went straight from the airport to the rental car, then drove about forty minutes to the motel, then here. It’s been a day.” Karen looked surprised, as if she didn’t think Louis would speak in her house, but she nodded and started going through the fridge. Liam was glad-Karen hadn’t asked either of them how their trip was, so Louis just going ahead and telling her was his way of letting her know he noticed.

Liam and Louis drank their tea in silence while Karen got out some cheese and cans of things and eventually made a nice kidney bean and cheese rarebit over toast. “You used to make this on busy days,” Liam said. “When you didn’t have a lot of time.” 

“Yes, raising three kids could wear me out early some days,” Karen said, and Liam smiled at her. 

“My mom’s has seven now,” Louis said, and again Karen looked surprised that he was speaking. Liam tried not to clench his jaw. “Two sets of twins, even.”

“Two?!” Louis grinned at her and Karen laughed, ducking her head. Liam dared to hope that Karen would take to his partner, because Louis had a wicked temper when he felt snubbed, and he wanted to avoid as many fights as possible. “She must be busy then, I should give her the rarebit recipe.” 

“I think she has one, actually. Except her version has tomatoes instead of beans.” Liam reached under the table and squeezed Louis’ hand. Karen saw it, and the smile dropped off her face. She went to put up her plate in the dishwasher, and Louis looked at Liam and shook his head. 

“When can I see Geoff?” Liam said when he’d put up his plate. Karen was in the living room then, doing her knitting. Louis was in the kitchen still, playing Tetris on his new Game Boy Liam had got him as a surprise. Karen looked up as Liam sat across from her, on the couch.

“I didn’t tell him you were coming,” Karen said, and Liam’s heart sank. “I didn’t know if you really would, and I didn’t want to get his hopes up. So, maybe we can go together, and I can go in first, tell him you’re here, and then you see him. I think he wants to see you, he’s been talking about you a lot.” 

“Okay,” Liam said. He could understand that, he didn’t want to come at first after all. He went into the kitchen and got Louis. Karen blinked. “Louis is coming with us,” he said, letting her know it wasn’t a subject to be argued. 

“I won’t go in his room,” Louis said. “I’m just coming along for Liam, I’ll stay in the hallway or the visitor’s room.” Karen gave Louis a small smile and a nod of the head, and they went out. Karen drove her car, and Liam and Louis sat in the back. Liam wasn’t feeling particularly angry at Karen, but he didn’t want to sit up front with her either. Louis squeezed his hand as they made it to the tiny hospital in the middle of town.

Karen went first, and Liam and Louis sat in small uncomfortable plastic chairs in the visitor’s room. Liam drank some horrible coffee. Louis was absorbed with his Game Boy again, and Liam wished he wasn’t, not when his father was in the room down the hall. When he said something about it, Louis just said “You just wish we had one for you too,” and Liam shut up. Louis was right, he could use the distraction.

Finally Karen came back. “I told him you were here Liam, and he’s glad. He wants you to come in for a bit.” Liam looked over at Louis, who gave him a smile. Liam got up and moved past his mother, taking a deep breath as he went inside his father’s hospital room.

When Liam was a boy, he thought his father was ten feet tall. Now Geoff looked frail and small, hooked up to machines and with tubes coming out of him. He saw Geoff’s eyes widen, as if he didn’t really expect Liam to be there. “Hey,” Liam said, not wanting to show too much affection, not yet. He had no idea how much his father had to do with his expulsion from the family. 

“Liam,” Geoff said, and Liam thought Geoff got even smaller, sunk into himself. “I can’t believe you came. I never thought you would.” Then he started crying, and Liam came closer, close enough to take his father’s hand if he wanted. He didn’t. 

“I don’t know if I’m going to make it,” Geoff said. “The doctors say I have a good chance, with the surgery, else they wouldn’t do it. But I don’t know. This might be it. I haven’t been the same, since the last time I saw you.” Liam curled his fingers into the barriers on the side of Geoff’s bed. 

“It wasn’t my decision to go away,” he said, and Geoff closed his eyes. “That was never my decision, and you could have called any time after Niall gave you our number. Instead you waited. I don’t know what to do about that. I’m not even sure why I came.” 

“I deserve that,” Geoff said, his voice shaky. “But you have to understand, we thought it was the right thing to do. We never knew anyone who had a homosexual person in the family. I thought maybe you would get yourself right and then come back. Instead we never saw you again. It’s been such a long time, Liam.” Liam watched as his father cried.

“I couldn’t change who I was,” Liam said. “I didn’t want to. I was a wreck after the Marines threw me out, after you and mum said not to come back, but trying to change was never an option. It wouldn’t work.” Liam stared down at his father. “So if we reconcile, you have to know that.” 

“Are you sure? You’re still young.” Liam bit his tongue, wanting to say something that Louis might throw out in anger, and instead nodded. “Then I’m scared for you. What if you get sick? I don’t want you to die from something like that, people with AIDS get treated terribly.”

Liam decided to not point out the obvious of how badly treated he already had been, even with no HIV diagnosis. “I’m fine, Dad.” Liam noticed that ‘dad’ had slipped off his tongue. “You can get tested for that now. I did and I’m fine, nothing wrong with me.” He looked down at Geoff. “If you were worried, you could have called and asked me.” 

“Your mother told me you brought someone with you,” Geoff said instead of answering, and Liam nodded. “She said he looked younger than you.” 

Liam actually laughed at that, feeling relief from holding in so many emotions. “He’s not. He’s actually a year older than me, he just acts like a child half the time.” Geoff chuckled too and wiped at his eyes. Liam got him a tissue. “I’m happy dad. He’s sitting in the visitor’s area waiting on me, because he didn’t want me to come here alone. That might not be what you expected for me, but oh well.”

“I suppose so,” Geoff said, and Liam could tell how uncomfortable he was, just talking about it. “Maybe if I get better I’ll meet him.” Liam nodded, knowing Louis probably wouldn’t be allowed in Geoff’s hospital room. “I’m sorry, Liam. You’re my only boy, I shouldn’t have done this to you. Do you think you could forgive me?”

Liam nodded, wiping his own eyes. “Since you asked,” he said. “And because I think you mean it.” He reached over then and took Geoff’s offered hand. Geoff squeezed it, and Liam stayed with him until a nurse came in. He waved goodbye, and Geoff carefully waved back, not able to move his arm very high. Liam was still wiping his eyes as he left.

When he came back to the visitor’s area, Karen was sitting stiffly, with an empty seat between here and Louis. Louis was still playing Tetris. Karen would give him an annoyed look every now and then, and Liam felt some of his optimism from talking to his father fade back. It looked like Geoff wasn’t the real problem here.

“Hello,” he said, and Louis immediately turned the game off, looking up at him. Liam could see he wanted to know if things went well, and Liam nodded. Louis smiled at him, all sunshine, and Liam wished they were home, so they could lie in their bed and talk about it. 

“Did he tell you anything about the will?” Karen said, and Liam had to clench his fists, his happy mood falling apart just like that. Louis noticed and immediately turned so he was more in Liam’s space, giving him support even though he wasn’t touching him. 

“No, it was a personal conversation,” Liam said and he headed towards the parking lot. He was in no mood for his mother and her fixation on the will. He had agreed to help, and he planned to, but now wasn’t the time for this sort of thing.

Liam heard his mother telling him to slow down, and also the sound of someone running down the hall. Soon Louis appeared, walking with him, and they kept walking briskly to the parking lot. Karen drove them back to the house in thin-lipped silence. Liam and Louis got in their rental car and got out of there as soon as they could. 

Liam talked all the way to the motel, telling Louis about what his father had said, and how he felt about it. He couldn’t stop, he had to let Louis know. When they finally got to the motel, Louis slammed Liam against the front door the second they got in, and kissed him hard. 

“Shhh Liam, don’t think about it anymore, just strip and get on the bed. I’ll take care of you.” Liam did what Louis told him, even though he was hungry and tired and maybe they should do this later. But he stripped and laid on his back as Louis wrestled his own clothes off. Then he looked around for the lube and condoms before tossing them on the bed and straddling Liam. Liam watched as Louis started fingering himself open. Louis was right, he needed this more. When Louis was ready, he rolled a condom on Liam’s cock and started to work himself onto it.

“Use more lube, darling,” Liam said, but Louis shook his head. 

“I want to feel you. Don’t care if it’s sore tomorrow, it’ll give me something to concentrate on when I have to be around your mother.” Liam’s laugh surprised him, and Louis winked as he moved slowly. Liam put his hands on Lou’s hips, not to guide him so much as to feel. Louis moaned when he sunk all the way down, and Liam closed his eyes in bliss.

Louis rocked on him at first, then he started to move with more enthusiasm, nearly bouncing on him. Liam figured he might be sore tomorrow, but he didn’t want to stop Louis, not at all. Louis looked down at Liam as he flexed his hands, trying to keep them from gripping too hard, and he winked. “Go ahead, darling.”

It didn’t last long after that. Liam gripped Louis’ hips hard and bucked up, coming inside him. Louis groaned, putting Liam’s hand on his own dick, and Liam jacked him off. Louis came over his hand a couple of minutes later, then moved up to kiss Liam. “There we go.”

“Now we need to clean up,” Liam said, and he took the condom off him. “And then see if we can’t order a pizza or something.” 

“Not yet, kiss me again first.” Liam turned his head and Louis kissed him long and slow. When he stopped, Liam got up to clean off and get a washcloth. When he got back, Louis was already calling the sandwich shop across the street, their number under the phone. Liam cleaned Louis up, and tossed the rag back into the bathroom. Then he cuddled up behind Louis, and kissed his neck.

“What time is the surgery tomorrow?” Louis asked while they ate their cheesesteaks and cheese fries from across the street. Liam sighed.

“Seven am. The girls should be here by then. Then we wait around for a couple of hours to see how he is. Then hopefully he’s fine and we can get out of here.” 

“Not before your mother makes you take care of the paperwork, she’s very serious about that,” Louis said, finishing his soda and crushing the can. Liam finished his Diet Coke and walked to the garbage can and put it in. “You’re so boring.”

“Yes, you tell me that every day. I don’t see you going anywhere though.” Liam finished his dinner, then cleaned up and got ready for bed. Louis went in to brush his teeth, and Liam was almost asleep by the time he came back. He felt Louis’ arms around him, spooning him, and smiled. “Love you baby. Thanks for coming here with me.”

“I’d be a bastard if I let you do the hard stuff by yourself,” Louis answered, and Liam turned the lamp off. They slept after that.

…  
The next day, they had to be up early. They stumbled through getting ready (Liam had to tell Louis his Polo was on inside-out), and made it to the hospital. Liam’s family was all gathered in the visitor’s room, including Nicola and Ruth. When he came around the corner with Louis, Liam could see the shock on both of their faces. _Guess Karen didn’t tell them I was coming either_ , he thought. He didn’t have time to feel bitter about it, his father would be going under in a few minutes. He could deal with his sisters later.

Karen smiled at Liam when they came up, and squeezed his hand. She smiled at Louis too, a more thin-lipped affair, but Louis smiled back, then went to find the coffee pot. A couple of minutes later, Louis was handing him a cup the way he liked it, and he nodded at him. Louis nodded back and drank his own cup. 

After a minute Karen cleared her throat. “Well, now that we’re all here, they should let us back in a minute…” She looked them all over. “I know it’s been a long time since we’ve seen everyone. I hope things go well.” 

“I hope it’s not the last time,” Liam said, and his sisters seemed to blink in unison. Then Ruth looked at him and nodded, and Liam nodded back. Nicola was playing with her jewelry, her nervous habit since she was a teen. Liam felt a pang at how deeply he had missed them. Then a nurse came in and called them to see Geoff.

They all filed in the room, Karen squeezing ahead first to talk to him. Nicola had started crying, trying to keep it quiet, and Liam put an arm around her shoulders without thinking about it. She stiffened up, but didn’t try to shake him off. “Hey,” he whispered in her ear. “It’s just me, Nic. I missed you.” 

“I’m glad you made it,” she whispered back, and Liam didn’t let go of her until Karen touched his arm. He let go of Nicola and let his mother guide him over to his dad’s bed. Geoff looked even tinier then, and terrified. Liam took his hand immediately.

“You’re going to make it dad,” he said. “And you’re gonna come home, and then you’re going to start calling me again. Okay? Promise me.” Liam squeezed his hand and his father nodded, then he looked over at Louis. “Yeah dad, that’s him. Do you want to say hello?” 

“I don’t know,” Geoff said. “I want to, but…yes, call him over.” Liam looked over at Louis and he was over there in an instant. Geoff looked at him, and Louis smiled. That got him a smile back. “What’s your name?” Geoff said.

“I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson,” Louis said quietly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Maybe under better circumstances,” Geoff said, then he looked at them apologetically. “I have to talk to the girls now. They’re taking me back soon.” Liam looked towards the door and there were a couple of orderlies and a nurse starting to gather. Liam also saw a priest, peeking around the corner of the doorway. Liam didn’t recognize him. “Bye son, love you.” 

“Bye Dad.” Louis waved at him, getting another grin from Geoff, and then they moved aside so Nicola and Ruth could come up. Liam wished that he could hold Louis then, like any other couple, that they could be affectionate in public. But he couldn’t, it would scandalize everyone and he didn’t want the attention. Louis seemed to know that, and nudged him with his elbow, then winked. It wasn’t much, but it made Liam feel better.

When the girls left Geoff’s side, the orderlies came in roll him to the operating room. Liam watched as his father was rolled out, waving to all of them. When he was gone, they all stood around awkwardly. Louis was the one who broke the silence. “How long is it going to be?” 

Karen looked up at him, and then at the rest of them. “It’s about a two hour surgery, plus recovery time. There’s a bakery next to the hospital, let’s have breakfast and come back, if everyone wants to.” Liam nodded and the girls did too, Ruth wiping her eyes. 

The bakery was older and had a faded look to it, but the smells coming out of it were amazing. They all squeezed into a booth, Louis winding up on the other side of him with Nicola, Liam sandwiched between his mother and Ruth. A waitress gave them a one-page breakfast menu and asked if everyone wanted coffee. Liam looked at the menu, and thought that he had been in the South a long time, since he noticed there were no grits offered. “I’ll have French toast,” he said to nobody in particular.

“You always hated that as a child, Liam, are you sure?” That was his mom, and Liam thought it was the first time she had connected his old self to the person that was sitting next to her now. She looked at him. “When did you start liking it?”

“It was probably my mother’s doing,” Louis said, still looking at his menu. “She has us over on Sunday every week, and sometimes she has breakfast for dinner. She likes to make French toast.” There was a minute of silence, and then Nicola cleared her throat.

“Sounds like fun,” Nicola said, and Ruth nodded. Then the waitress was back with coffee for Louis and Ruth and tea for everyone else, and they all ordered. Then it was silent again. Liam wanted to talk to his sisters, but he didn’t know how, didn’t know where to start in the five years since they’d been apart. He wasn’t even sure how he felt about them anymore. He sipped his coffee.

“Excuse me,” Louis said to Nicola. “But what are you using on your hair? I’m a hair stylist, and I think it looks really good.” Nicola looked over at him, smiling, and they started talking about hair stuff and dying and where she got her hair done, and Liam was so grateful to his partner for breaking the silence. It didn’t help his side of the table much, but he was still glad.

Then their food arrived, and Liam concentrated on eating with a person close on either side. His French toast was good, and it came with a side of fruit. He speared his banana piece and put it on Louis’ plate without thinking about it, but Ruth saw and raised an eyebrow. Louis and Nicola kept chatting as if they were longtime friends, mostly about hair and fashion. Nicola had always had a soft spot for clothes and makeup, and Louis was exploiting that. 

When they finished with breakfast, they headed back to the hospital. Liam felt someone holding his hand, and he realized it was Karen. She held it as they crossed the street, and until they got back to the visitor’s area. Liam didn’t comment on it.

When they got back, they all lapsed into silence again, except for Nicola and Louis, who chattered on in a lower volume. Liam felt someone else take his hand, and he smiled at Ruth. She hadn’t really talked to him yet, but he was interpreting the touch as a good sign. “You look good Ruth,” he said.

“Thanks. I think I look awful.” Liam squeezed her hand, Ruth was always insecure about her looks compared to their sister. It really wasn’t fair. “It’s good to see you, you look good too. I like your hair that way.” Liam didn’t tell her that Louis had cut it one night when they were both drunk.

“It’s been a while,” Liam said. He still had no idea where Ruth stood on the reason for his dismissal from the family, and he hoped to talk to her later. Now wasn’t the time. Liam looked over to Karen, and she was almost hunched on herself in fear. Ruth looked over and let go of his hand to sit by Karen, leaving him by himself.

Without his family or Louis around, Liam started thinking about his dad. He hadn’t thought of him much since he got wheeled off to surgery, and it made him feel like he was being selfish. He started to do prayers in his head, to keep himself calm as much as anything else, until a doctor came back to see them.

“Mr. Payne is recovering right now, he’ll be back in his room in a little while. I warn you, he’s mostly unconscious. He may need to be moved to the ICU, we’ll see how he is.” They all nodded and he left. Louis moved from Nicola’s side back to his, sitting close enough that their legs were touching. The closeness was enough to help him keep it together.

“You know,” Karen said, and Liam started a bit. It seemed out of the blue, after her long silence. “Why don’t you kids go back home for a while. He’s probably going to be asleep, so it’s all right if I stay with him. I’ll call home after an hour or two, let you know.” 

“Okay mum.” That was Ruth, and then they got up, Nicola and Ruth hugging Karen. Liam held back, unsure. Then Karen held her hand out, and he took it. He squeezed her hand and then let it go, and that seemed to be good enough. Louis told her goodbye, and they went back to their car. 

Liam didn’t say much in the car. Louis kept a hand on his leg as they drove. “I’m glad you talked to Nicola,” Liam said suddenly. “She gets very emotional if she’s left alone when something upsets her. I’m sure she felt a lot better.” Louis squeezed Liam’s leg.

“I know,” he said. “She looked like she was starting to cry, so I put on my work persona. I thought she might like that, and she did.” Liam could see that-Nicola loved fashion and looking good, and Louis was probably the kind of gay man she hung around. 

“Good. I’m going to look over the insurance and the will if I can get to it. Might as well do it while I have the chance.” Louis nodded, and soon they were back at the house.

Nicola and Ruth were in the front room, and Liam took Ruth aside. (Louis went straight to Nicola, and had her eating out of his hand.) “Do you know where they keep the important papers, like the will? Karen wanted me to look them over. I don’t know why, I haven’t got a law degree.”

“You’re the boy, you’re supposed to be good at things like this. Me and Nicola didn’t get asked, and Nicola’s got a good job in sales, and I got my degree in economics.” Liam nodded as Ruth gave him the answer as to why Karen called him. “She probably didn’t even think about it. I’m glad she did though, I missed you.”

“You did?” Ruth blinked tears away and Liam pulled her in for a hug. “You remember Niall?” She nodded as Liam rubbed her back. “He found me, and wound up staying in the town me and Louis live in. He gave Maura our number, and told her to give it to our parents if they ever changed their mind. Did you know about that?”

Ruth shook her head. “They never said anything, I didn’t know they had any way of contacting you until Dad had to go to the hospital, and mum suddenly started talking about calling you. I didn’t know how-if she’d gotten a detective to find you or what. If I had known, I would have called you on your birthday.” She started crying again, and Liam kissed the top of her head.

“Thanks. I would have liked to have heard from you. So you don’t care about me and Louis?” She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

“Not enough to never speak to you again. I don’t know what I think of it, or him, but I missed you.” Ruth found some tissues in a box near their parent’s bed and got some. “I haven’t talked to him yet. What’s his name again?”

“Louis. He’s busy charming Nic because he knew he could, and he could see she was upset. If you want to talk to him, he’s easy to approach.” Ruth nodded. “Anyway, I’m going to look at the will now. Feel free to stay here with me if you want.”

“I’ll make some tea, then be right back. You still take it the same way?” Liam nodded and she left, and he flipped through the papers until he found the will. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to look for, but he read through it slowly. Ruth would have been a better choice for this, he thought…and then he had to stop reading. 

He got up calmly, and went to the living room where Louis and Nicola were chatting and laughing. “Lou, I need to see you for a moment please.” Louis immediately got up and went with him back to Liam’s parent’s room. He handed him the will without a word. Louis read it and then threw it on the bed.

“Oh, baby,” Louis said, and he hugged him hard. Liam felt himself shake, and Louis held him tighter, kissing his neck. “I’m so sorry. Why would they do that, tell you to look over the will when you’re not even in it?” 

“I figured they made a new one,” Liam said, his voice shaking, “But…I don’t understand.” 

“She probably didn’t even think about it, I’m sorry. That’s probably it. I’ve been right next to you, and she hasn’t asked you a thing about yourself.” Louis let go of Liam and sat on the bed, and Liam sat next to him. Louis got him the box of tissues. “You’ll be okay, Liam. After we see your father, we can just get up out of here and leave if you like.” 

“Don’t want to leave the girls, though. Or dad. But yeah, screw looking over the will. Ruth can do it, she’s clever.” Louis hugged Liam again, pulling apart when they heard a knock on the door. “Yes?”

“It’s me,” Ruth said. “Can I come in? I have you tea ready if you still want it. Are you okay?” Louis went to open the door and took the tea from Ruth. She took a couple of tentative steps in, looking at Liam’s face. “What happened?”

Liam opened his mouth to tell her but Louis beat him to it. “Liam saw that he was written out of the will and became understandably upset. I think if my mom did something like that to me, I would have broken a window.” Louis handed Liam the tea and ruffled his hair as he took a shaky sip. “Thanks Ruth, you brought this just in time.”

Liam took another sip of tea and then looked up at his sister. “I should have expected that,” he told her. “But I don’t care about the money. I do care that she wanted me to see it and didn’t even tell me I wasn’t in it. That’s the worst.” 

“Ask for your help and then that, yeah.” That was Nicola, standing in the doorway. “I’m so sorry Liam. You never deserved any of this.” 

“I know!” Nicola flinched, but Liam had suddenly had enough. “I know I never deserved it, because I never did anything wrong! I got thrown out of the Marines and then Karen called and told me I couldn’t come home, and I never heard anything from you two, so I didn’t know if you felt the same way or not. And I wish I could just focus on wanting Dad to be better instead of getting reminded of this every hour!” Louis rubbed his back, and he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you probably had to get it out.” Nicola took a couple of steps towards him and Louis. “We knew why you didn’t come back,” she said. “And we didn’t like it, but there wasn’t anything we could do. We didn’t even know where you were. And then mom called you out of the blue and it turned out you were in Georgia.”

“That was my doing,” Louis said, and Nicola giggled. “Look,” Louis said. “I think we need to take a break, this whole day has been hard on all of us. Maybe we can watch TV or play a game.”

“We have a lot of board games,” Ruth said, and Louis looked faintly horrified. “It was what we did at home after Mass and dinner, we’d play different games. Liam was best at Trivia Pursuit, Nicola was good at Scrabble, I liked Uno.”

Louis looked at him, and Liam chuckled. “We aren’t like your family Lou. I couldn’t understand how your mother raised so many kids and not one Monopoly game anywhere.” 

“Lots of TV and lots of cereal,” Louis said, and looked up at the girls. “Oh well. I might do one game. Nothing too long though, I don’t want to play six hours of Monopoly, okay?” Nicola took his hand, helping him up from the bed, and winked at him.

“Don’t worry, we’ll play something else.”

They had been playing Scrabble for about an hour and Ruth had put on a second kettle of water for tea when Karen called. Ruth got the phone, and they sat quietly until she came back. “Okay, dad did just fine. He’s still tired and he’s not ready to talk much, but he’s not in the ICU and he’s doing alright. We can see him tomorrow, he still needs to rest today.”

“I might go back to the motel with Louis,” Liam said. Louis looked at him and shook his head. “Why not?”

“Just not yet. I like your sisters, maybe we can stay here for a bit. Your mom’s probably not coming back for another little while. Did she say what she was going to do?” Louis aimed that last sentence at Ruth, who shook her head. “I’m sure she will though. I know my mom’s had a lot of husbands, but she stuck by them as long as it lasted.” 

Ruth and Nicola looked at each other at that, but Nicola just shrugged. “We don’t even have to stay here, we can go get lunch, we’ll get one for mom, to go. I haven’t seen Liam in a really long time. And we know dad’s all right, so it’s not like we’re being terrible.” 

“Yeah, maybe lunch in a little bit,” Liam agreed. “Is Marie’s still open? That place has the best fried chicken.” He caught Louis’ look and said “Yes, even better than your second cousin’s place out in the country, my God you have a lot of relatives.” Louis pouted as Nicola and Ruth laughed.

They sat around and played a bit more, and it was the most comfortable Liam had felt with his relatives since he got there. After a bit they took off in Nicola’s fast little car and went to Marie’s, which was exactly the way Liam remembered it. It was pink and white, there was gingham everywhere, and the food was amazing. Even Louis ate three pieces of fried chicken, and didn’t argue when Liam told him he noticed. 

They got two to-go containers, one for Karen and one for Geoff, although Liam put in a vote for something other than fried chicken, to respect the fact he’d just had heart surgery. After lunch, they drove back to the hospital with their containers to find Geoff sleeping and Karen sitting in a chair, looking defeated. When they came in she looked up. “I expected you an hour ago. You went out? You got something for me?” 

“And for dad,” Liam said, and put both of the boxes on the table near Dad’s bed. Now that he was back around Karen he was feeling wary again, not having as much fun as he did with his sisters and partner. “We went to Marie’s, it’s still fantastic.”

Karen smiled at that. “Your father loves to go there when he can, he goes with his friends after church a lot.” Liam winced inwardly at ‘church’. He was pretty sure that was the cause of the attitude about his gayness with his parents. His parents never liked to miss Mass, and he supposed that was still true. “I don’t know if there’s enough chairs for all of you.”

“We’re probably not even supposed to all be in here,” Liam said. He went over to his father’s bed, and touched his hand. Geoff blinked, and his hand moved, but he didn’t wake up. “I guess we can split up for the day, or you can call us later. Louis, you have the phone number where we’re staying?”

Louis got a piece of paper out of his jeans and handed it to Karen. Liam wanted to hug him for always being a couple of steps ahead, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t in pubic, or in front of his mother, and maybe not in front of his sisters, he didn’t know. So instead of hugging him, he smiled. Louis preened a little, and Liam knew that Louis understood.

“Thank you,” Karen said, still stiff and formal around Louis. Liam hoped she would learn to accept him, maybe over time, but he wasn’t sure he could wait that long. “I’ll see you later.” Then she reached out for Liam, for a hug, but Liam ducked her. He knew he was being petty, but he couldn’t hug her right then. Instead, Instead he nodded at her. Karen looked shocked, a bit angry, but she nodded back. Liam squeezed both of his sister’s hands, and then started heading out. He’d had enough of dealing with his family for one day, even if it wasn’t all bad.

He drove them back to the motel. When they were in their room, he took off his shoes and collapsed on the bed they were using. Louis sat down on the second bed (they had gotten two beds so the motel staff wouldn’t give them a hard time) and looked at him. “So,” Louis said. “Take a nap?” 

“Brilliant, let’s do it.” Liam got the rest of his clothes off, and Louis snuggled in with him, also naked. Liam kissed him, and they lay snuggled together until Liam could sleep. In his dreams, he saw his father a lot. When he woke up, he wasn’t sure if he felt any more rested. 

Louis was still asleep, so Liam got up, put on his shorts, and did some exercises. He had gotten out of the habit of morning push-ups, but he still exercised when he was anxious. He had done two sets of 30 push-ups and had started on sit-ups when he heard “That’s enough, you already look fantastic,” from the bed. 

Liam grinned at Louis, who was sitting up in bed with his hair everywhere. “Sorry. Something to do.” 

“And because you’re worried.” Louis knew him almost too well, Liam thought. “I know you can’t do anything about your dad, but he’s better now. And your mom…I don’t know what to tell you about that.” Liam got up and went back to bed, Louis curling around him. 

“I know. I want to confront Karen about the will, but she just had to deal with thinking Dad was going to die. I know if I do, she’ll try to blame me, say I was selfish. I really want to do it, though. Maybe not today, but some time.”

“We won’t be here that long,” Louis said, and Liam nodded.

“I know. We have jobs and things to do. I don’t think Karen really understands that. She had no problem just commanding me to come at a moment’s notice.” Part of Liam resented being called back home like he had no life of his own. But he was still glad he’d seen Geoff, so there was that too.

“And you had no trouble asking me to come along with just as little time,” Louis quipped, and then he sighed when Liam pouted at him. “Okay, I asked to come, I know that. I was just trying to tell a joke. At any rate, we already know when we’re going to leave, day after tomorrow.” 

“That’s right.” Liam snuggled into Louis’ embrace. “I think I want to stay here for the night, instead of going back to the house.” Liam had looked for pictures of him, his old toys, anything, but it looked like they had been packed away. Or thrown away. He couldn’t find any trace of himself in the house he had been brought up in. He couldn’t feel any connection to it.

“There’s HBO,” Louis answered, and Liam giggled against his neck. “We can order more of those giant sandwiches from across the street, although honestly I’m still full from that fried chicken.” Liam rubbed a hand down Lou’s back, and he purred. “Really, I just want you to be happy, as much as you can. If you and your father talk after this, that’s good. If Karen never warms to us, then so what. I’m just here for you.”

 

“Thank you,” Liam said. “I really do love you. So much.” Louis kissed his neck, and they lay like that for a while, until Louis pulled away so he could go to the bathroom. Liam got the remote and flipped the channels until he found HBO. “Hey, Aliens is on.”

“Excellent,” Louis said, and Liam could hear the water running in the sink. Louis left the bathroom and came back to snuggle with him, while Aliens played. Liam was asleep again before Vasquez died.

…

They returned to the hospital early the next day. Karen had gone home late last night and hadn’t come back yet, so Liam sat with his father. Louis was in the visitor’s room, with a book instead of his Game Boy. Geoff was asleep, for the most part, but at one point he woke up and turned to look at Liam. “Where’s your mother, Li?” he said, and Liam smiled at him. He hadn’t used that nickname in a long time.

“She went home, she’ll probably be back soon,” he said. “Do you want me to call her, tell her you’re awake?” Geoff shook his head.

“I’ll probably fall asleep in a few more minutes. They’re giving me a lot of painkillers.” Geoff was quiet for a minute, then he said “I don’t know much about you anymore. What are you doing? Did you go to college?” 

Liam smiled. Karen might not have asked but his father did. “Not really, I went to trade school. I’m a journeyman electrician, got my certificate just a few days ago actually. It’s great, maybe now we can save up for a house, or another car. Have to teach Louis how to drive, though.” 

“In that case, try for the house, it’s probably a better bet,” Geoff said. “I’m proud of you, I know it takes a while to get the hours to get to journeyman. What does Louis do?” 

“He’s a hair stylist, he’s been one for years. He’s very popular, he does the mayor’s wife’s hair. He might be related to her as well, he’s got a lot of extended family.” Geoff chuckled, taking it as the joke it was meant to be. “We do alright, dad. Things didn’t turn out the way I planned, but I landed just fine.” 

“I’m so sorry you lost your place in the Marines, you could’ve gone to four-year university. It wasn’t fair.” Liam looked at one of the balloons his father had gotten from his co-workers, and the cards on the table next to his bed. “I’m sorry for a lot of things.”

“Louis helped me. If it hadn’t been for him I don’t know where I’d be-no dad, you need to listen.” Geoff already looked scared. “He found me at a bar, and he didn’t want to let me go. I’ll never know if it was love at first sight or just possession, and I’m never going to ask. But I know he kept me from drinking myself blind that night, and maybe more. And I know he loves me now. I have no doubts about that.”

“It’s so strange to think about,” Geoff said, not looking at him, one hand playing with his sheets. “At the church we were taught one thing, and I remember a priest, years ago, he said gay people were incapable of love. And that was from the pulpit. But what you say…it sounds like that was just bigotry, now.”

“In my experience, gay people can love just as much as straights,” Liam said. “And it’s not just me. Even Niall made it to our town and wound up falling for one of the guys we’re friends with. Total surprise to everyone.” Liam had to smile thinking about it. Niall had fallen head over heels for Zayn, in drag and out. He was beginning to wonder if there was something about their town.

“I heard about that,” Geoff said. “Maura was angry, Bobby didn’t really mind. I don’t know if that caused their divorce or it was just the last straw. I suppose it’s not my business.” Geoff’s breathing got a bit labored, and Liam was about to ask if he needed to call a nurse. Then Geoff said “I’m sorry, I’m talking too much, hard on me. I’m going to rest some more. You can talk to me if you want before I sleep.” 

“Thanks for listening to me,” Liam said. “I want you to call me when I go back home, I missed you a lot. I’m glad you wanted me to come.” Geoff moved his hand closer to the edge of the bed, and Liam took it. Geoff fell asleep soon after that, and Liam held on to his hand until Karen showed up.

Later, Liam and Louis wound up back at his parent’s house, and having breakfast fixed by Ruth. Liam nibbled at his food and told Louis and Nicola about his conversation with Geoff. “I think it went well,” he said. “Do you think he will call me, when he’s better?”

“I think so,” Nicola said. “He’s been asking for you, according to mom. I think he really wants to bury the hatchet.” Liam ate some more bacon, hoping that was true. “I’ll tell you something else,” his sister said. “Mom and dad aren’t going to church like they used to, Dad especially. Maybe they felt guilty, I don’t know. I didn’t ask them.”

“Probably best not to,” Liam agreed, and ate his eggs. The rest of their breakfast was in comfortable silence. Liam didn’t mind at all. 

…

Karen came home after a couple of hours. Liam was alone, his sisters and Louis had gone off to do some shopping. Louis had become Nicola’s gay best friend overnight, which Liam found quite funny. Liam was fixing a lunch of Sloppy Joes and some fruit salad he’d found when his mother came in. 

“Hi,” she said, and Liam forced a smile for her. “You’re fixing lunch? Where is everybody else?” 

“They went shopping, they’ll probably eat there, so it’s just you and me.” Karen didn’t look particularly happy about that. _Good_ , Liam thought. _That makes two of us_. He put some bread in the toaster instead of saying that. 

A few minutes later, he served them both Sloppy Joes open-faced on toast with a little cheese on top, and the fruit salad. “I would’ve made carrot sticks, but I didn’t find any in your crisper. I hope I didn’t use up too much of your food. We can go shopping later and I can pay if you like.”

“Maybe,” Karen said. “I don’t think the girls have offered to do that. You’re more mature than them.” Karen nibbled at her lunch while Liam tried his. It wasn’t bad. It was the kind of food Karen fixed for him when he was young. 

His mother ate her lunch, then looked at him. “I’m glad I taught you how to cook. For a while I wished I hadn’t. I thought maybe that’s why you were…you know.” Liam set his fork down, the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. She didn’t just say that, did she?

Liam took a drink of his water and spoke evenly. “Teaching me to cook didn’t make me gay, Karen. I don’t recall you thinking that at the time, in fact I remember you saying I should learn so I could help my wife out once in a while.” Liam went to put up his plate. “I don’t know why I’m gay, I have no idea, but that isn’t it.”

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Karen snapped at him. “I didn’t ask for you to grow up this way, to bring another man to my house when I thought my husband was dying. He’s a nice boy, but I didn’t need to see that.” 

“If he’s so nice, why does it bother you? And see what? We haven’t so much as held hands in front of you.” Karen’s face screwed up in disgust, and Liam decided he would say what he wanted to, screw holding back. “Why did you want me to look over the will? Just so I would know I wasn’t in it? That was a good move Karen, ask for my help and then make sure I knew how much I wasn’t wanted.” 

“Stop making this whole visit about yourself!” Karen yelled. “I didn’t do that on purpose, do you understand? We changed the will years ago, we haven’t changed it back, I think your father wants to. So don’t throw that in my face.” Karen went into the living room and sat in her favorite chair. Liam followed, sitting on the sofa facing her. They were quiet for a few minutes.

“Okay,” Liam said. “So it wasn’t done on purpose. Can you understand why it would upset me?” Karen didn’t look at him. “All right. If you don’t want to talk about it, I guess that’s it. We’re going to be leaving tomorrow, so you won’t have to put up with me and Louis much longer.” 

“I asked you to come!” Karen looked at him then, her hands twisting in her lap. “Your father wanted you do, that’s true, but I asked you. You insisted on bringing Louis and I didn’t tell you no. He’s a sweet person. But I don’t know why it was so important when this is family business.”

Liam pinched the skin between his eyes-this was giving him a headache. “Mum, if I was straight, and the same circumstances happened, would you think it was strange if I wanted to bring my wife with me? So she could help me get through it?” Karen shook her head, watching him, no expression on her face. “It’s like that. It’s exactly like that. I didn’t bring Louis to confront you, I brought him for me. I needed him here. I didn’t know if dad was going to survive.” 

“I know. Me either,” Karen said, and she started to tear up then. Liam didn’t know if he should hug Karen then, but he moved closer, so he was sitting in his Dad’s chair, next to her. He handed her a tissue and she took it. “Geoff talked about you, after you left. He said you were doing well.” 

“Good. It was nice to talk to him.” He had missed his father, had missed his whole family. He might not be getting along with Karen all that well now, but he had still missed her. “He liked hearing about how I was doing. Of course, I have to be back soon, because of my job.” 

“I didn’t give you a lot of time or information,” Karen said, not looking at him. “I’m sorry about that.” Liam figured he should be glad she was sorry about anything. “He told me you were an electrician. I think that’s a good fit for you. I wish you could have gone further in the Marines.”

“Me too,” Liam said, and Karen looked faintly surprised. “I never liked how that ended, being thrown out. And I lost my military benefits. It was a big change.” Karen reached over and patted his leg. It was the first affection she’d shown him since she took his hand yesterday. Liam didn’t mind.

“Do you have insurance?” Liam nodded. “That’s good. Does Louis?” Liam raised his eyebrows a bit, and Karen said “Well, I know my hairdresser doesn’t, and she’s young, but still, a lot of things can happen.” 

“He does right now,” Liam said. “He got a good deal and started paying into it. It helps that we’re sharing bills.” Liam thought it would be even easier if they were on the same insurance, but he kept his mouth shut about that. 

Karen went silent for a bit after Liam reminded her that she was living with a man. Liam sat quiet too, frustrated. He thought they were starting to get somewhere. After a minute, Karen said “I want to ask you something. Does it…how…does how Louis act ever bother you? The…you know.” Karen flapped her hand, and Liam took a deep breath.

“You mean how he acts like a stereotype? That’s the nicest way I can think to put what you’re getting at, so I hope you don’t mind.” Karen shook her head. “It doesn’t bother me, I’m not ashamed of him because of it. It _does_ worry me. I’ve seen him fight back against huge bastards who thought he was too feminine, it’s terrifying. I’ve rescued him more than once. Of course, he rescued me one time so it’s almost even.” 

Karen shook her head, looking horrified. “I don’t like hearing that, I don’t like hearing you’ve been hurt. You’re still my son. Why live where you live? You’re in Georgia, why don’t you move somewhere else? Like New York City, somewhere easier?” Karen’s hands flexed in her lap and Liam knew she wished she had her knitting. Knitting calmed her down. 

“Well one, we couldn’t afford it. It’s expensive there. And two, Louis has a lot of family and he’s very close to all of them. It’s helped him a great deal, his job came from a cousin. He wouldn’t leave for anything, not with his mother and all those children. It’s out of the question. Also, we have a lot of friends there too.” Liam shifted his position, scooting up in his chair so he could look Karen in the face better. “And you know, even if we did, moving to San Fran or New York wouldn’t insure that nothing would happen to us. But thanks, you know, for wanting us to be safe.”

“I wish you weren’t how you are, it makes me worry.” Liam felt a pang at that, he had thought that Karen was doing better. It was one step forward, two back it seemed. “I know I’m not supposed to say that. But people do terrible things if other people don’t conform, and that’s one of the worst.”

“I _know_ that. I lost contact with my family and I lost my job. But I found other things, so it’s not as bad now.” Liam reached over and touched Karen’s arm. “I’m trying not to be angry about it, you know. I am, but I’m trying not to be.” 

Karen gave him a smile, and it was kind. It reminded Liam of the mother he’d had growing up, the one who would do anything for anyone. They sat together for a few more minutes, before Karen got up (after patting him on the shoulder), and went to her room. Liam found a book and read slowly, just for something to do until Louis arrived.

 

…

It was almost two more hours before Louis and his sisters came back. Nicola had several bags with her and she hugged Liam tight. “I got you a sweater,” she said. “Louis told me what your size was, god you’ve gotten so big, little brother.” Liam grinned and hugged her back.

“Thank you. I’ve been trying not to get too big, I can get a bit of a beer belly in the winter.”

“Please,” Louis said, coming into the room behind Nicola. “You exercise the way some people eat potato chips-on a regular basis and more than you’re even aware of. The Marines ingrained that habit in you deep. Where’s Karen?”

“In her room,” Liam said. “I don’t know if she’s napping or not, so I haven’t gone back to check on her.” He didn’t say anything about their discussion. Nicola and Ruth were accepting of him, but he didn’t know for sure that they wouldn’t take Karen’s side. On the other hand, they hadn’t really fought. “Maybe one of you can check on her, make sure she’s okay.”

Ruth was hovering behind Nicola, and she nodded and went back. Liam finally remembered the migraines she’d had when they were children, and he hoped she wasn’t having one now. They might have to pop by the doctor’s office if she was. 

Liam didn’t follow Ruth, but stayed and let Nicola put the sweater she’d gotten him up against his shoulders to see if it fit. “I can try it on, if you like,” he said, and then saw Ruth come back. “Everything alright? No migraine?”

“She had her knitting stuff out, but she was asleep on the bed,” Ruth said. “I don’t think she got much done.” Liam nodded and Louis found his hand, squeezing it with his own.

As the girls left to go into their shared room, Liam whispered “Me and Karen had a bit of a fight. Not a bad one I don’t think.” Louis nodded. “I asked about the will, apparently she forget she disowned me, or at least thought it shouldn’t bother me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Louis said. “I really am. I can’t believe she’s clinging to as much of this now that you’re here. Your father seems willing to make up, but her…” Louis shook his head. “I can always go bitchy queen on her if you want me to.” 

“Nope, but thank you,” Liam said, feeling a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Dealing with my family might be weird, but I still don’t think Karen deserves you reading her.” _Not yet anyway_

“She might,” Louis says. They were quiet a minute and then Louis said “Hey. Maybe we can go out again for dinner, take your sisters with us as straight camo. Is there any place fancy to eat?” 

“Now Louis, we’re eating out far too much. And anyway, we’re in Kansas, we mostly have farm food here. There’s nice steakhouses, but in the cities. Maybe we should eat in, if mom or one of the girls feels like cooking. Or I can.”

“Don’t feel the need to push that duty on them, I like your cooking. But this is for later, I’m not hungry right now.” Louis got up then, and kissed Liam’s forehead. “I’m going to find an empty bed for a nap, or else we leave for the motel. But I’m tired. Your sister is world-class at shopping.”

“She is,” Liam said, and he toed his shoes off himself. He got comfortable on the couch as much as he could, and fell asleep. 

…

They went back to the hotel that night and slept like rocks, just kissing before they succumbed to sleep. Louis dreamed a lot about his dad, but they weren’t nightmares exactly. He didn’t wake up in the night, at least.

That morning, they took a shower together, Liam kissing Louis as Louis scratched down his back. They moved together, their cocks sliding against each other, until finally Liam took both of their dicks in his hand and jacked them off, Louis whimpering into his mouth. Louis nuzzled Liam’s neck after they came, as the water washed them off. “Okay,” Louis said, and kissed Liam again before he let go. “Now we have to get packed, check out, and see your dad again before we leave.”

“Easy,” Liam deadpanned, and Louis giggled. Liam turned off the water and toweled off. Louis did as well and then started fixing his hair. “Oh don’t mind me, I don’t need to dry my hair. I’ll just let it drip.” Liam was kidding though, and Louis just gave him a middle finger and kept fixing himself up. 

After they got ready and checked out, they went back to the hospital. Geoff was there with Karen, and Louis stayed outside the door while Liam went in. When Karen saw him, she patted his shoulder and went out as well. “Hey dad,” Liam said. “Me and Louis are about to head back home. I just wanted to see you again.” 

“I’m still here,” Geoff said. “I wish you weren’t leaving so soon. When’s your flight?” 

“Later this afternoon, but not too late. We have work tomorrow.” Geoff held his hand out and Liam took it, enjoying the contact. I got your phone number, and you have mine. Call me when you can.” 

“I hope I’m well enough to enjoy Christmas properly,” Geoff said. “Do you think you would come?” 

“Might. I’m not sure this early. Usually we go to Lou’s mum’s place. Or our friends. I guess we’ll just pick which one gets Thanksgiving and which Christmas. At least I hope so: I don’t know if we’ll have the money to come by again.”

“I can help you,” Geoff said. “We have some money we can use, even though this surgery took a lot. We can still help.” Liam shook his head, and Geoff said “Why? You don’t want to come?”

“I do, I just don’t want you to drain your retirement money to do it. Look, we’ll work it out when the time comes. No need to fight about it now.” Inwardly Liam was thrilled that Geoff wanted to see him again that much. 

“You’re right. I’m glad you’ll want to see me again. I hate to bring this up, but your mother told me you’ve been only calling her Karen, and that you fought. Do you think you can forgive her like you have me? Liam shrugged. “What’s the problem?”

“She hasn’t apologized, that’s it. And she’s been rude about it, some. She goes back and forth. But basically, I’m waiting for her to say she’s sorry. I might be waiting for a while.” He hated telling his father this, hated the look on his face when he said it. “I don’t hate her, I’ll come and see you both, but I’m not ready to pretend that nothing’s wrong.” 

“You have to remember how she was brought up,” his father said, and Liam nodded. “Her parents were very strict, had her in church all the time. I don’t think she knew what to do when we found out, I didn’t either. You don’t have to do anything now, but…think about it, will you?” Liam nodded again, not knowing how to say that it wasn’t that simple. Liam had been hiding from his dad how much their rejection had hurt, not wanting to worry him before the surgery. He thought Geoff knew by now, but maybe he didn’t.

“Where’s your young man?” Geoff said, and Liam felt a shock of surprise, and then happiness. “His name is Louis, isn’t it? Can you bring him in to say goodbye?” Liam squeezed his dad’s hand, and then dropped it going to find Louis. He was in the visitor’s room again. 

“Hey Lou, my father wants to say goodbye to you.” Louis raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t otherwise react. He just put his book aside and went in his father’s room. Geoff smiled when he saw him. “Dad’s already trying to plan Christmas,” Liam said, and Louis giggled. 

“My mom might want to try to claim firsts on that.” Louis leaned in, and Liam watched as the two of them had a conversation too low for him to hear. Then Louis straightened up, and shook hands with his dad. “Okay Mr. Payne, I think we need to head out. We might drop by the house to say goodbye to Karen and Liam’s sisters if we have a chance.”

“Yes you should,” Geoff said, and Liam went back to squeeze his hand. “Don’t worry about me,” he said, and Liam brushed at his eyes. “The doctors said I’m recovering well, don’t expect any problems. No go back to your home. Come back to see me. I love you.”

“I will. I love you too. And maybe one day you’ll come see me.” Geoff nodded, and Liam and Louis left. Liam had to sit down for a moment, and Louis gave him a tissue. “I didn’t know how much I missed him.” There was a pause, and then Louis put an arm around him. Liam didn’t expect it, in public like they were, but he didn’t tell Louis not to.

“Now you’ve got him back,” he said, and then the arm dropped. Liam looked up and saw that someone else was in the visitor’s room. He looked over at Louis and smiled, shrugging a bit. He didn’t really care if they had to be careful around others, as long as his dad loved him again. 

They headed back to the family home after that. Karen’s car was there, and Liam felt a little dread at seeing her, even though he knew he had to say goodbye. Louis patted his hand, and he said “The girls will be happy to see us at least. Let’s get this over with.” Liam agreed silently as he parked the car. 

When they knocked, Nicola let them in. “Hey! We’re all having breakfast,” she said, hugging both of them, but Louis a bit longer. Liam couldn’t help but giggle at that, and Louis winked at him. Then she let go of Lou and went back to the kitchen. Liam could hear bacon sizzling. 

“She likes me better than you,” Louis sing-songed and Liam shoved his shoulder. Louis shoved back, and they got into a bit of a fake tussle until Liam looked over and saw Karen standing there, looking more confused than horrified. Liam straightened up immediately-Karen had not seen him and Louis touch before this. “Hello Karen,” Louis said, putting his shirt in place. “We just came to say goodbye.” 

“Oh,” Karen said, and she looked the two of them over. “You wouldn’t like to stay for breakfast?” Liam shook his head. “Can we fix you something to take then?” Louis looked at him and then nodded, then looked back at Karen. 

“Okay.” 

Karen and Ruth wound up making them huge bacon sandwiches, and Nicola just put doughnuts in one bag and some fruit in another. When Liam commented that this was enough food to last them all day, Ruth said “And you might need it. What if there’s a flight delay?” Liam conceded the point. 

When Louis was preoccupied talking to his sisters, Liam felt Karen tug at his t-shirt. He took the hint and followed her to a back room. She stood there and looked at him, seemingly not knowing what to say. “What?” he said, probably a bit too short.

“You know what. I want to know why you’re still treating me like this, calling me Karen, keeping me at arm’s length. I’m your mother, not matter what kind of lifestyle you have! You need to just get over it and start calling me mom again, or-“

“Or what?” Liam glared her down, and Karen dropped her eyes to the floor. “Will you try to get between me and dad when we’ve just made up? Not invite me and Louis to the holidays? Forget to tell dad I called? Because if you do, then I really will freeze you out. I haven’t yet, no matter what you think. It’s very simple: if you want me to forgive you, then say you’re sorry. You haven’t. You seem to feel the exact same way about it, but for some reason, you want me to treat you like I did before all this happened.” Liam took a deep breath, that had been a lot to say. 

Karen didn’t look at him for a long minute, then she turned away from him. “You don’t get to demand things from me,” she finally said, and Liam gave up on his mother reconciling with him, at least on this trip. He headed for the door, and Karen didn’t try to stop him. “I’m only doing what I was brought up to do,” she said, and Liam didn’t turn around to look at her.

“I know. Doesn’t make it right. I’ll see you Karen. We need to go soon. Will you call us?” Karen didn’t say anything and Liam sighed and went out the door. A minute later, he heard her tapping on the wall. He turned around and she nodded at him. “Okay. We’ll look forward to it.” 

“Take care,” Karen said, and Liam nodded and went back to the living room, where Louis was with his sisters, all talking. Louis was laughing, but he sobered up when he saw Liam’s face. Ruth followed his gaze and looked a bit horrified, and Liam held his hands up.

“It’s all right. I think I’m ready to go now, come here Ruth so I can hug you.” She came over, and he whispered “I’m really okay,” in her ear. She nodded and hugged him tighter. “It was so good to see you, you have our number right? Call us whenever you like.” 

“Will do,” she said, and Nicola came in for her hug next. She kissed him on the cheek, and Liam rubbed her back, glad that she was there. She also swore she would call, not just Liam but her new friend Louis, and Liam kissed her cheek after that. Then he grinned at Louis, they said their goodbyes, and they were out the door. As glad as Liam was that they had come, he was glad to leave too.

Liam drove them toward the airport mostly in silence. Meanwhile Louis wriggled in his seat, desperate to know what happened between him and Karen. When they pulled off at a small park on the side of the road to eat their breakfast, Liam finally told him.

Louis put his bacon sandwich down and hugged Liam gently, then pulled back. “You did the right thing,” he said. “If she can’t let go of it you don’t need to forgive her. It looks like she might get there, but she’s not yet. So, I guess you just let her know she can call.”

“I did,” Liam said. “I’m glad you’re on my side. It was hard to do that, but I just want her to start to accept me. I don’t expect her to be perfect, but…” Louis nodded, and they finished their food and the thermos full of coffee Ruth had given them. “I love you Lou,” Liam said. “I’m so glad you came with me.”

“I wouldn’t have let you leave without me,” Louis said. “And I love you too. Now let’s go and catch our flight, I miss my mother. And we have work tomorrow.” Liam grinned and got them back on the road. Louis found a dance station and sang along all the way to the airport.

Their flight wasn’t too awful, and they got home at a good hour. They checked the answering machine and there was one call from Louis’ mom, telling him to call as soon as he got in. The next message was from his boss, a message from Bob, and one from Nicola. Liam was about to turn it off, and then there was his father’s voice on the tape. “Li? I’m calling you from the hospital. I just wanted to say that I love you, and I’ll see you soon. Hello to Louis. Now go do good at your job. See you soon.” Then the message was over.

“No call from Karen, I see,” Louis said, and Liam wiped at his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he said. “Let’s get something to eat and then go start the laundry.” He turned away, but stopped when he felt Louis’ arms around him. “I’m okay,” he said, and Louis kissed his neck.

“I know. Let’s not run ourselves ragged. We have clean clothes, we can do the laundry tomorrow. I can cook for a change.” Liam snorted and Louis let go, getting in front of him. “I can, you know I can make burgers if nothing else.” 

“Just don’t char mine too much this time,” Liam said, and Louis glared at him. “I’m going to lie down a bit, get some rest. It’s been a long few days.” Louis slipped his arms around Liam again and hugged him. 

“Go then, I’ll wake you when dinner’s ready.” Liam nodded and went toward their bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head. When he finally got on his own bed, he immediately fell asleep. 

“Hey.” 

Liam sat up, after sleeping what seemed like a minute. Louis was in front of him, holding plate with a burger and a side of boxed mac and cheese. “I have your dinner ready, but I also need to get you on the phone. Your dad is on.” 

“He is?” Liam shoved the covers off and jogged to the living room. The phone was off the hook, and Liam picked it up. “Dad? Is everything okay?” 

“Yes. I just wanted to tell you they’re going to release me tomorrow. And I just wanted to call you. It’s been a long time.” Liam smiled, it really had been. 

“Thanks. I was napping a bit. Yeah, I’m glad you’re going to call me, I’ll do the same, yeah?” His dad laughed a bit, and then went on a bit of a rambling conversation (Liam suspected his pain medication was kicking in). 

After about ten minutes, his father said “I’m sorry, you said you were napping. I’ll let you get back to it, and don’t worry about me. I’ll be home soon.” 

“I know you will dad. Okay, you call me again when you get home. Love you.” They talked a bit more and then his father hung up. Liam sat down at his chair, and Louis brought his plate with him. “I got my dad back. I’m so happy. It wasn’t perfect, but it was so worth it.” 

“I know. I know. Now eat your dinner, I know you’re starving. Do you want a beer?” Liam nodded, and Louis got one for both of them. They turned on the TV and ate with the news on. After a while, Louis reached over and took Liam’s hand. 

“You know, they had the wrong idea about us,” Liam said. “Dad at first, mum, even my sisters I think. They think gay people are all sex monsters or something, and here we are holding hands in front of the TV, just like my parents. What a boring disappointment, right?”

“We can be sex monsters if we want to, in fact I’d be trying to seduce you right now if we both weren’t so tired.” Louis said. “But yes, we’ve been together almost five years, which is like twenty years in gay relationship time. I’m glad we’re together, it makes things better. I’ve never regretted going after you.”

“Me either,” Liam said. He went to the kitchen to put his plate in the dishwasher, then came back as Louis switched the TV to a MASH re-run. “You’ve seen all of those, you know.” 

“Don’t care,” Louis said, and he handed his plate to Liam. Liam put it in the washer with just a bit of eye-rolling, and he watched the episode with him. They’d both seen it before, but neither tried to change the channel. 

When they finally went to bed, Liam curled up with Louis spooning him. “Do you think mum will come around?” He said, and Louis kissed his shoulder.

“Probably. She’s outnumbered, so that will help. She’s a stubborn one though.” 

“Maybe in time,” Liam said, and yawned. Louis kissed his neck, and then he dropped off to sleep.


End file.
